Megan Hollingshead
| birth_place =New York, New York | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actress/Stage Actor/Yoga Instructor | alias = Megan Hollingshed, Karen Thompson, Kelli Kassidi | gender = Female | status = Single | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Bleach as Rangiku Matsumoto Eureka Seven as Hilda Ergo Proxy as Re-l Mayer Naruto as Shizune Pokémon as Nurse Joy/'Cassidy' Valkyrie Profile Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria as Lenneth Valkyrie Yu-Gi-Oh! as Mai Valentine | website = http://www.meganhollingshead.com | agent = Sandie Schnarr }}Megan T.D. Hollingshead (born September 22, 1968 in New York, New York) is an American theatre and voice actress. She also sometimes goes by the name of Karen Thompson. She is most famous for voicing Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny in the ''Pokémon'' anime until she moved to Los Angeles. Background Best known for her anime dubbing work, Megan's most famous roles include Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny in the Pokémon anime series (Along with Cassidy from Team Rocket), and Mai Valentine (Mai Kujaku in the English manga and original Japanese versions) in Yu-Gi-Oh! (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters in the original Japanese). She also lent her voice to the Enix RPG Valkyrie Profile as the character Lenneth Valkyrie, and reprised that role for Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria and Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume. Hollingshead is the only voice actress from the original game to return for both sequels. She can currently be heard as Hilda on Eureka Seven, Re-I Mayer from Ergo Proxy, Rangiku Matsumoto from Bleach, and Shizune on Naruto. Megan's theatre résumé is as extensive, if not more so, with roles in performances of The Duchess of Malfi, Baptizing Adam, Spacegrrrls, and Vinegar Tom, to name but a few. Hollingshead studied acting at the William Esper Studio, and is a founding member of the Adirondack Theatre Festival. She serves as a yoga instructor in her spare time. Megan Hollingshead left 4Kids Entertainment during the start of Pokémon's seventh season. She has also been credited under the names Karen Thompson and Kelli Kassidi. Filmography Anime series * Bleach - Rangiku Matsumoto, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Apache * Code Geass - Villetta Nu, Additional voices * ''Daphne in the Brilliant Blue - Gloria * DearS - Neneko * Ergo Proxy - Re-l Mayer * Eureka Seven - Hilda, Maria Schneider * Fafner in the Azure - Kanon Memphis * Fighting Foodons - Rose Marinade * Geobreeders - Maya * Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo - Michelle * Girls Bravo - Maharu Sena Kanaka * Ghost Talker's Daydream - Saiki Misaki * Gravitation - Noriko Ukai * Gun Sword - Yukiko Stevens * Gurren Lagann - Adiane * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni - Mion Sonozaki, Shion Sonozaki * His and Her Circumstances - Kano Miyazawa * Immortal Grand Prix - Judy Ballasteros * Kamichu! - Akane Hitotsubashi * Lucky Star - Gottoza-sama * Madara - Kirin * Mars Daybreak - Sala Sesa * ''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Takako Nakanishi * Naruto - Shizune, Uruchi Uchiha, Young Tsunade, Tonton, Yoshino Nara * Naruto Shippuden - Shizune, Tonton * Patlabor: The Movie - Shinobu Nagumo * Pokémon - Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Duplica, Cassidy, and others (seasons 1-6) * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out Of The Gate! - Kangaskhan (part baby) * Rumiko Takahashi Anthology - Ruriko Tonegawa * Samurai Champloo - Sara * Samurai Deeper Kyo - Kosuke Anayama * Shaman King - Sharona of The Lily Five * Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars - Setsuna Subaru * Sonic X - Scarlet Garcia (Season 1 and 2)ANI entry for Sonic X * Texhnolyze - Yoko * To Heart - Lemmy Miyauchi * Tokko - Saya Shindo * Ultimate Muscle - Trixie * Vampire Knight - Ruka Souen * Virgin Fleet - Satsuki Yukimizawa * When They Cry - Mion and Shion Sonozaki (as Kelli Kassidi) * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Mai Kujaku (Mai Valentine in the US Episodes 1-144) * I Dream of Mimi - Kanako Shimada, Centris Video games * Bleach: Shattered Blade - Rangiku Matsumoto * Bleach: Dark Souls - Rangiku Matsumoto, Rin Tsubokura (credited as Karen Thompson) * DC Universe Online - Starfire, Ravager * Eternal Sonata - Viola (credited as Karen Thompson) * Final Fantasy XIII - Additional Voices * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 - Shizune * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 - Shizune * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 - Shizune * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm - Shizune * Pokémon Puzzle League - Nurse Joy, Cassidy * Quantum Theory (video game) - Filena, Nyx * Romancing SaGa: Minstrel Song - Sif (uncredited) * Star Ocean: The Last Hope - Lady Eleyna Farrance, Lutea (uncredited) * Time Crisis 4 - Elizabeth "Beth" Conway (English voice; credited as Karen Thompson and uncredited for Full Story)Source: Time Crisis 4 Attract Movie at Namco Bandai's TIme Crisis 4 Website, voice sample from the Sandie Schnarr talent website, IMDB profile * Tales of the Abyss - Pamela, Noelle, Mary (uncredited) * Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World - Sheena Fujibayashi (uncredited) * Tales of Vesperia - Koffman (uncredited) * Undead Knights - Sylvia Gradis * Valkyria Chronicles - Edy Nelson, Susie Evans, Additional voices * Valkyria Chronicles II - Edy Nelson, Susie Evans (uncredited) * Valkyrie Profile - Lenneth, Lorenta, Platina, Hrist * Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth - Lenneth (including CG movies), Lorenta, Platina, Hrist (uncredited) * Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria - Lenneth (uncredited) * Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume - Lenneth, Hrist (uncredited) Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting - Herself Other roles * Cubix - Raska (human form) * Ultraman Tiga - Captain Iruma http://www.meganhollingshead.com/resume.html * L: Change the World - Yagure Mokotu (English-language dub voice) Works cited References External links * Official Site * * Megan Hollingshead at the CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database * * Category:1968 births Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from New York City fi:Megan Hollingshead